The Phoenix-bairn
by Ms. Silventirr
Summary: Mia Blackwell was forced to live in a foster family until she got her Hogwarts letter. What does this mean for Mia and the resident phoenix of Hogwarts? (creature!OC, Ron/OC)


Mia Blackwell was a curious little girl.

She had a heart-shaped face with freckles, and two different eye colors. One blue, the other green. Her hair was a fairly short, spiky dark red. She was also tiny, with a delicate frame and almond shaped eyes. Some people called her adorable, some people called her ugly, a freak.

And that was what little Mia called herself. However she was also extremely intelligent and she always had her head buried in a book. Constantly learning, constantly yearning for more knowledge. This made her seem extremely shy and unapproachable, but she was fairly friendly when she wasn't reading. Yet Mia didn't like crowds, she always claimed the dining room of her foster family was too noisy. She was stubborn, and to a fault. If someone said she read to much and she needed to stop, Mia would stubbornly say, 'No.' in a clear, captivating voice. Mia didn't talk a lot, and she preferred it that way.

It was one morning, on a particularly sunny day also known as July twenty-sixth that a beautiful black owl came a'pecking on the window. Mia reluctantly tore her gaze from her book, and blinked when she saw the owl. What? Mia blinked rapidly and opened the window, and the owl came in, looking particularly pleased with itself.

"Um." Mia glanced at the letter in the beautiful owl's beak. "H-hello." The owl hooted cheerfully, holding out its leg, revealing a letter. "I-is that f-for me?"

The owl blinked and cooed in agreement, as of saying, 'Go on! take it!'

Grabbing the letter with an owlish blink, she stared at the owl, who stared back. Nervously, she glanced towards the door and ripped the letter open quickly. 'Dear Ms. Blackwell,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress.'

Mia blinked at the letter before staring accusingly at the owl. The owl hooted gently, and blinked back at the young girl. With a sigh, Mia opened the drawer next to the bed she was sitting on, snatched out a pen and notebook, and hastily scripted a reply.

'To Whomever This Gets To,

I am pleased to inform you that I will be going to Hogwarts.

So my foster family is informed, could you send a teacher, professor, whatever they are to come get me as soon as possible to get my supplies so I can read ahead before school starts?

Pleasure to Write to You,

Mia Stone Blackwell.'

"Erm. P-please t-take this t-to the De-deputy H-headmistress." Mia stammered out, quickly getting out a string and rolling up the letter, before tying it to the outstretched leg.

Minerva McGonagall was currently scripting out a letter to her son when the gorgeous black owl she sent out to young Mia Blackwell came back. She blinked at the owl, before untying the scroll from the owl and reading it. Pleased at the response, Minerva petted the owl and hastily escaped the confinements of her office.

"ALBUS!" she exclaimed, racing up the stairs to the Headmaster's office. "Albus!"

"What?" she had apparently raced in a rare moment to see Albus Dumbledore unsticking a lemon drop and handing it out to Hogwarts' familiar, Fawkes. It was also a rare moment in which Fawkes graciously accepted the lemon drop and started nibbling on it. Blinking in surprise at the image, she shakily handed the letter to the Headmaster. "What?"

"Oh you won't believe it! Young Mia accepted the letter! Who should go pick her up?" she practically vibrated on the spot, looking excited. Albus immediately practically fell out of his seat to get to the letter.

"Mia Blackwell accepted the invitation?!"

"Yes, yes of course in all my wildest dreams-"

"Why don't we both go to get her and introduce her foster family to the world?"

"PLEASE ALBUS!"

Yes, this was a very strange day in which Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore acted out of character and they both started racing for the gates. Not to mention Minerva was extremely out of her strict character.

Mia had just finished her large book when the doorbell rang downstairs. Curious, she bounded down the stairs, glancing warily around for her horrible foster siblings. Her eyes landed on the door, and Mia wandered over to the wooden entrance and opened it. Only to see the strangest sight.

A woman with graying black hair in a bun and a green dress alongside a man with a long white beard in a blindingly bright red dress that had purple spots on it that blaringly contrasted.

"Er. H-hi. A-are you P-professor M-McGonagall?" the eleven year old girl asked shyly, peaking out from behind long angled dark red bangs.

"Yes I am." the woman- Professor McGonagall- answered primly. A shy smile spread over the tiny girl's lips and she opened the door even further. "May I introduce, Albus Dumbledore, the head of the school."

Mia looked beyond excited. "SOPHIA! JAMES! Come in here!" she shouted happily, and Mia's shining different eyes practically glowed. The beaming smile on her face practically lit up the entire room, making Minerva smile rarely and Albus Dumbledore smile gently down at the girl. She seemed to be an enigma, they both thought as they saw a blonde haired couple making their way into the room. The woman had vivacious curves and dark eyes while the man was tall and lanky, with the brightest golden eyes the professors had ever seen.

Apparently, Mia had told the two that she had been accepted to a school as they looked extremely relieved. "Thank goodness you're here! Things have happened very strangely around this child since she was two!" the man exclaimed in a deep, riveting voice.

"Explain." Professor McGongagall narrowed her eyes at the couple.

"Um, well.. She's been able to levitate things, change the colors of the walls, she even broke a few valuable vases and she's been killing all the animals we own!"

Mia looked appropriately very ashamed and embarrassed, but there was also something that shadowed her face. Fear. She was afraid of the couple although she had smiled when she called the couple's names. Sophia and James.

"To be honest, we don't want her here anymore. She's terrified our other foster children." the woman blurted and Mia's face became extremely pale.

Albus frowned at the woman, before turning to Mia. "Is this true?"

"I-I don't kn-know about te-terrifying the oth-other children bu-but I d-do know th-they do-don't want me h-here an-anymore. Th-they to-told me I-I'm a wor-worthless fr-freak and dif-different th-things." Mia stammered out, before fleeing to pack her little, but precious belongings.

The two professors exchanged glances. "We'll see what we can do." Albus' twinkle had gone out and what replaced frightened the blonde couple. It was like staring into a blizzard.

Mia grabbed her small bag, wallet with the money she had collected, stolen, and earned, her few Stephen King books, and the few dresses she owned along with a pair of old Mary Janes.

A knock on her door made Mia jump as she finished pulling on the nicest shirt she owned, a soft fluffy blue-green sweater, and torn jeans. Mia slipped on her old trainers, grabbed her bag, and opened the door. It revealed Sophia, James, Mr. Dumbledore, and Professor McGongall. A myriad of emotions flashed across Sophia's face. "We never got you those clothes." the woman hissed, very much like a snake.

Mia stared at Sophia like she was dumb. "I worked for the money to pay for these, Sophia." she ground out, trying to sound as polite as she could. "I am ready Mr. Dumbledore, Ms. McGonagall." she turned to the older couple, a small smirk flitting across her sweet features. "You two look like an adorable couple, ma'am and sir. How long have you been together?"

Minerva and Albus grew slightly red in the face as they ushered Mia out of her old room and out of the house.

"We're not together." Minerva ground out slightly and Mia beamed as innocently as possible at the two.

"Well I think you two should get together sometime."

The two glanced at each other, and blushed furiously.


End file.
